C'est Plus Change A TNGPost Nemesis story
by Ali2
Summary: Captain Picard has a difference of opinion with his new first officer. Submitted in response to a first line challenge on alt.startrek.creative.


=/\= INFO =/\=

Title: C'EST PLUS CHANGE

Author: Ali 

Contact: SEricAli1@aol.com

Series: TNG/FIRST LINE CHALLENGE (P, Madden) 

Part: NEW 1/1 

Rating: [G]

Summary: Picard and his new first officer have a difference of opinion over dinner...

The usual "not done for profit, these folks ain't mine so let's skip a court date," disclaimers apply and Paramount, for better or worse, owns everyone involved

Okay, first off, this is my first Trek fan fic ever, but the challenge inspired a muse that's been asleep for well over two years, so 'scuse him if he's a little rusty and cranky

So as a Trek fan fic virgin, I'd say be gentle, but I've been around the block with other fan fic elsewhere so instead I'll ask that you be honest and constructive with the criticism

Secondly, some references and the character of Commander Madden are taken from the Nemesis novelization and deleted scenes from Nemesis, so whether it's canon or not is totally up to you...

Thirdly, no B-4, aren't you happy?

So without further ado, I take you somewhere in the 24th century and submit the following for your approval

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that's how I ended up here, Captain."

"It would appear that life in Starfleet has been anything but dull for you,

Commander," Picard replied. Though he had been having these weekly dinner meetings with his new first officer regularly, this had been the first time since Commander Martin Madden had come aboard that Picard had a chance to simply talk. It was a welcome change of pace from pouring over the extensive laundry list of repair details and crew replacements relating to the recent refit of the _Enterprise_.

Picard had spent the last twenty minutes discussing the commander's last few months at his last billet and found that in a lot of ways Madden had a lot of qualities he saw in Will Riker, his former first officer. There was probably a lot more spit and polish and a trifle less experience than what Will had when he accepted the position years ago, but Picard knew that each person was unique and had his or her talents to share.

Still from where he sat, Madden seemed so **young** to Picard – **_much_** younger than even Will was when he came aboard. This wasn't true of course. Relatively speaking, Madden was probably a few years older than Will was when he began his tour of duty on _Enterprise_, but there was a confidence, a self assuredness that Will had that made him seem more mature. Madden was as earnest in his duties, perhaps a trifle too eager to please, but still seemed a little hesitant when he interacted with Picard or some of the more seasoned members of the senior staff.

Picard chided himself as he realized where this particular train of thought was taking him. Martin Madden was not William Riker, and it wasn't really fair to compare the two. 

Picard wasn't having second thoughts about his choice for first officer. Picard had watched the younger man's career with interest and had considered him on the short list of candidates for the job if Data had refused the position.

If anything his concern was more on how this new crew, this mix of old and new faces, would do out in the field. For years Picard had been in the fortunate position of being able to keep his crew fairly static. These were the best that Starfleet had to offer and the vast majority of his crew had served multiple tours of duty under his command. 

These new, different faces that had begun to replace old familiar ones left Picard feeling much the way he had when he first took command of the _Enterprise D_, energized at the possibilities for the future. This particular crew was untested together, this particular crew would have to learn to rely on one another as his previous crew had done. 

He found himself looking forward to the future of this ship and crew and the experiences they would share. Picard suppressed a smile as he remembered his maman's favorite axiom about the changes that happen through life: _"C'est plus change, c'est plus que la meme chose"_.

"Oh, I don't know, sir," Madden said bringing Picard back from his woolgathering. "The ships bearing the name _Enterprise_ have seen some interesting times from as far back as Captains April, Pike and Kirk. Outside of Deep Space Nine during the war I can't think of a more interesting posting."

"Indeed?" Picard replied leaning forward. His face wore an expression of surprised interest in his first officer's answer. "So you're a proponent of cowboy diplomacy and combat over compromise, Commander?"

Madden tried to mask his sudden discomfort at Picard's question. The older man gave the younger one an encouraging smile and eased back into his chair, his fingers forming a steeple that tapped the base of his chin. "Be frank, Commander. This isn't the academy, there are no right or wrong answers."

"I understand that, sir," Madden said. "It's just that I saw a lot of my friends and shipmates die in the war. I realize that in war, casualties are unavoidable, but we knew the Dominion were hostile and maybe if we had done something more than diplomatic overtures we may have prevented the whole war before it started."

"Or we may have accelerated the entire situation and entered into a conflict with the Dominion sooner," Picard countered. "Captain Sisko's encounters with the Jem Hadar and the Founders bought us valuable time and intelligence we would not have had if we attempted a pre-emptive strike." Picard paused long enough to pour himself some tea from a silver pot that sat near an elegant china teacup. "You may remember, Commander, that the Cardassians and Romulans attempted the course of action you suggest with devastating results."

"I realize that sir," Madden replied. He pushed his chair away from the table and walked towards the viewport. Technicians in environmental space suits sailed across the surface of _Enterprise_'s hull busying themselves in finishing in their work. Madden seemed to be looking past the workers and the ship and even past the confines of the drydock itself.

"I understand that we can't run off half cocked," Madden said turning away from the port. "It just seems that we've sacrificed so much lately and that some of those losses could have been prevented if we were proactive instead of reactive."

"The risks we run in this life we've chosen, Commander," Picard said with a hint of wistfulness creeping into his voice. Without meaning to, his thoughts wandered over those that had fallen under his watch. The recent loss of Commander Data hit Picard as hard as the loss of his brother and nephew a few years earlier. Others came to mind like Tasha Yar who died senselessly or nobly depending on how one chose to view the timeline. For the briefest moment, Picard remembered what Tasha meant to Data and hoped that if it were possible for a sentient android to make it to the afterlife, that he have someone like Tasha waiting on the other side.

There were others though who had simply moved on to their own lives, new horizons and trails of their own. He thought of Beverly at Starfleet Medical and Will and Deanna aboard the Titan beginning their diplomatic mission to Romulus, even mild mannered Reg Barclay serving as the point man on the project that eventually contacted _Voyager_ and helped her return home.

Picard understood loss in ways no one else could. His remembered his time assimilated in the Borg Collective, his near loss of spirit when he was being tortured at the hands of the Cardassians on a covert mission, the other life he relived when _Enterprise_ encountered an alien probe. These moments and dozens more brought home to Picard just how precious life was and how tragic loss could be. Despite that, he understood that pain could be tempered with experience and compassion. There were times where confrontation and even combat were necessary, but he'd seen just as many instances where the willingness to understand and communicate with an unknown or aggressive species as effective as a show of force.

"It would be easier to go in with phasers at maximum and a full spread of photon torpedoes and force others to bend to our will," Picard said rising from the table himself, "but in the end treading that route is like walking through a marsh with quicksand. If we make one wrong turn we run the risk being pulled into a quagmire by our own arrogance."

"Some would say we're simply protecting ourselves, sir."

"I imagine some would, Commander," Picard replied rising from the table, "and when we find ourselves with the opportunity to make a choice between such extremes, one hopes that whatever we decide is the right choice for the situation at hand."

"I'd normally agree, sir. But it's hard to look at the Breen that way, or the Cardassians, or even the Romulans as you know from personal experience," Madden said. "The Breen attacked Earth in an outright act of aggression and we've done nothing about it. The Romulan Empire attacks the Federation flagship with the intention of crippling the Federation by destroying Earth. Meanwhile we stretch our resources out rebuilding Cardassia after they've done their best to help the Dominion conquer the Alpha Quadrant." Madden's growing frustration was obvious. "It just feels as if we've allowed ourselves to become an easy target by preaching diplomacy when faced with aggression."

"The policy has worked as often as it failed, Commander," Picard replied. "Some would say the policy has probably worked more than it has failed. What's important is that we keep an open mind regardless. 

There are always possibilities, Commander. Always opportunities to learn from our mistakes and change for the better. Neither path is absolutely right or wrong, so long as we exercise equal parts of compassion and caution when we find ourselves uncertain about what course of action we choose to take, what path we choose to follow.

The best we can do sometimes, Commander," Picard said strolling over to the viewport himself, "is take the next step into the unknown without fear of what's to come or regret once it passes."

A chime indicating an incoming communication interrupted Picard's next statement. _"Bridge to Captain Picard."_ The rich baritone belonged to Picard's tactical officer, Lieutenant Commander Worf.

Tapping his communications pin on his uniform tunic Picard replied, "Picard here."

__

"Final crew replacements have reported in, sir and you have an inspection of sickbay with the new Chief Medical Officer in ten minutes."

"Understood, Commander," Picard answered, "I'm on my way. Picard out."

"I'm sorry, sir," Madden said, "I didn't realize I was keeping you from ship's business."

"Don't worry about it, Commander, no harm done," Picard said. "The conversation was an interesting one."

I want you to report to the bridge and coordinate the final repair schedules with Mister LaForge," Picard said slipping into command mode. "We still have a shakedown cruise ahead en route to our next mission and I want to be sure Geordi's got all the personnel he needs to get us underway on time."

"Aye, sir," Madden said.

Picard turned back to the viewport for just a moment. The traffic around the ship had reduced a bit as repair team shifts changed. Picard stared into the vast jeweled tapestry of space beyond Earth and a small smile came to his lips.

"I'm eager to get back out there, Commander."

"Sir?"

"I'm eager to take the next step and see what the future holds."

Madden smiled himself, "With your permission, sir, I'll report to the bridge."

Picard looked over his shoulder, "Of course, Commander. Dismissed."

Madden turned crisply and started for the door.

"Commander?"

Madden stopped short of the door and turned, "Yes, sir?"

"All I ask is that you keep an open mind. There are exciting new possibilities to explore, new ideas to consider and new roads to travel. The decisions we make along the way, what we teach and what we're willing to learn as we continue our journey that's what matters most."

Madden smiled again at Picard and said, "And that's how I ended up here, Captain."


End file.
